


Well, that's just great!

by JosephineDitte



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, Brothers, Children, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grey Wardens, M/M, Mages and Templars, Magic, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDitte/pseuds/JosephineDitte
Summary: Carver Hawke, the middle child and standout in a family with magic running as thick in their veins as the taint. Always in the shadow of his strong and smart brother, the so called ‘’champion’’. Even after all this time Aidyn still thought he could butt into his life and take charge. For the makers sake! He was a Templar of the chantry. Well not anymore though. Still, it had to count right?Follow Carvers journey. What is there to say? Once a dog lord, always a dog lord. How will he ‘’carve’’ his own destiny in a war torn Ferelden?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. English are not my mother tougue.  
> Please be nice :) I am looking for a beta to help out :)  
> \- All credits to bioware :)

‘’Arh!’’ Carver took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Memoirs filled his mind. Flashes of a happier time, laughing with Bethany while eating stolen cookies, listening to mother ranting to father over their impossible children. Aidyn ‘’giving a hand’’ to Jack, the stable hand how to stack hay in the barn. After watching them when he was hiding with Beth, he knew he never would say yes to ANYONE who would offer a hand in the barn. Nope. Never.

  
As he opened his eyes, the painful truth hit him like the blast from a mage. He still had Aidyn of cause, but not really. After the chanty explosion, he chose to stand with his brother. That meant the mages too. What surprised him most was that Aidyn choose to spare the feathered mage, he knew they were lovers, but where do you draw the line? Well certainly not with the death of 1000 people and a grand cleric. Aidyn always said he liked to live on the edge. The last straw was when they were on the run from Kirkwall and Anders declared that he would not travel with a Templar. The dilemma Aidyn had been faced was almost as hard as loosing Beth. Therefore, Carver took the decision for them all. Leaving in the middle night, only leaving a note. His own brother would not reject him if he left. The note was short and direct, just like Carver himself.  
_‘’Brother, I do not want you to make the choice. We have never been on the best terms; still a rejection from you is too much to bear. I am leaving Kirkwall to go back to where it all started. I hope you may find peace and happiness on your path. Be safe brother - Carver_  
_PS: took 50 sovereigns from your pocket, and you said I could never be stealthy, so jokes on you.’’_

The first thing Carver did after docking in Gwaren was to go to the nearest tavern. After so many years of Templar rations, there was nothing better than a Ferelden Pea and lamb stew with a pint. Still he remembered it to be less grey and lumpy. The patrons in the tavern talked in hushed tones about what went on in Kirkwall, rumors about Aidyn and the explosion, about the circles raising up and seekers creeping around. Carver just hoped wherever Aidyn was, he was safe.  
Taking his broadsword he stood up and payed the serving girl, before incurring where he could buy supplies and amour. For once, the luck smiled upon him. There was an armorer in town, smiling he thanked the girl and went to see the smith.  
The selection was not the best he had seen, but still all was better than the rusty chainmail he took of a dead bandit when they was on the run. Now clad in in a heavy steel chainmail he felt safer. He still needed to buy supplies, a tent, a kettle, bedroll and some cloths and of cause food. Carver still had no idea where to go, big cities was out of the question. He was not sure that anyone would recognize him. Some small perks of always being in your brother’s shadow. He could go into the wilds. Build himself a hut and hunt, living of what nature offered him.

As he went on his merry way, Carver noticed the tension across the country. Soldiers patrolled the imperial highway regularly and in strong numbers.

Carver had no clue were to go. He could enroll in the army again, but still the thought of not being his own man kept him from it.

As he made camp, the following night a small family approached him. Trying to look intimidating he asked ‘’what brings you to my fire?’’ the two children hid behind the woman, while the man slowly took a step closer to Carver. ‘’Sorry my good man, my family and I hoped we could share your fire in this cold night. It is no longer safe to travel alone in these times.’’

The children looked at him with big, but tired eyes. He took a closer look to the man and woman. The man was thin with hollow cheeks and days old stubbles on his chin. The woman looked like she could sleep for a year. Taking a quick decision he said ‘’you shall be more than welcome; I even have some stew left. All I require is your story and a updating on the current state of Ferelden’’ he smiled and nodded to the man. Relief showed on the man’s face. Quickly he gestured to his family to come closer. As Carver handed the rest of his stew out he asked ‘’what brings you out this late at night? The imperial highway is not so safe?’’ The man sighed ‘’we came from Gwaren through the Brecilian passage. 

We are going to Redcliff to live with my sister on her farm, who just lost her husband. We knew that the passage could be dangerous but we never imagined that we would be robbed 2 days in. Now we have nothing and my child are starving. Not a copper to my name.’’ the man stared into the fire looking bitter. Carver did not answer. He knew how it was to have nothing. A small tug on his arm made him look down.

 A little boy, not more than 2 years old looked up at him while touching Carvers hand. Carver let out a laugh, ruffling the urchin’s hair gently. The little boy looked at him big eyed. The woman almost yelled at the little boy ‘’Knife ear! Come here right now! Leave the man alone’’ The boy, looked sad and went over to the woman. The man sighed ‘’the boy is not our boy, we found him on the way here, in the forest. He is not human, he is a knife ear. We only look him with us to get some money for him.’’ Carver looked at the man, anger shining out of his face ‘’YOU WHAT?! You are a slaver?’’

Across the fire the woman yelled ‘’What would you have us do then? Take him with us and raise him? No one would hire us and we will be outcast! No, we offer him to a farmer for some coin, that way he will get food and a roof over his head and we will get some money’’ Carver shook his head. He looked at the little boy, seeing the loneliness and sadness in his eyes. Not thinking Carver took out his coin purse. He had 15 sovereigns left. Looking back at the little elven boy once again he took a decision ‘’Here! Take this 10 sovereigns and leave. Just leave. Where is the maker in your hearts? You are cold and racist. Leave the boy and go!’’

The man quickly took the money and yelled at his wife to get up. The little elven boy went to the man, but the man just pushed him away while walking down the road.

Carver walked across the camp to the little boy and said ‘’dry your eyes little one, you have nothing to be afraid of. I will take care of you’’ smiling he held out his arms. The little boy hesitated for a brief moment before running into Carvers arms crying.

While holding the boy Carver thought if Aidyn saw him now he would laugh his ass of. The boy stopped crying and one word that made Carver Shriver ‘’Papa’’. The only thing running across Carvers mind was: Great, now what?   

 

****

****


End file.
